


Everything Comes Back To You

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Series: The Only Thing That You Have Left To Hold [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: Daisy and Coulson share an emotional moment.





	

The pain of James' betrayal was fresh but that moment as Daisy stood next to Coulson and watched an accidental fireworks display was the first peace she had known in months. She reached for his hand, sighing when their fingers laced together. Daisy expected Coulson to pull away, maybe even hoped for it. Getting reaccustomed to his presence, his touch was an awful idea. 

But he didn't reject her. With that single gesture Daisy knew that nothing between them had changed. Love and longing thrummed across his skin and into hers, clear as any spoken word. 

Whether she left or came home hearts were going to be broken. Coulson silently pleaded that Daisy would come in and take some time in a cell until he could restore her to her former position. This was a pipe dream, obviously. Coulson had little power in SHIELD anymore and he was well aware that Daisy's devotion to her people came first. It was admirable, really. He only wished it wasn't at his expense.


End file.
